A virtual reality system can provide an enriched experience for a user. For example, games can be enhanced by appearing in three-dimensions, and mimic or represent more realistic images and sounds. Users may also experience vibrations and other sensations through associated haptic device systems. Interaction with objects displayed in a virtual environment often requires users to make a physical selection of a control, such as a physical button, to provide input, control objects, and otherwise interact with the environment. These types of requirements can often inhibit user interaction, particularly for users that may be disabled or otherwise lack the full use of hands and other extremities. Furthermore, sensitive information in virtual environments may be easily compromised because the focus of the environment is on providing a virtual experience rather than on protecting information that may be displayed.